kongaifandomcom-20200214-history
Onimaru
Description The strong silent type, Onimaru can pummel you in close conversations but may curse you from afar. Attacks * Sword Flurry * Double Slash * Ancestral Curse * Ancestral Spirit ' ' Equippable Items Martial Artist Items * Caltrops: This could be a good item, for many people who would like to switch instead of suffer a nuke would take 14 damage, and if you don't want to take a chance and possibly waste a turn failing an intercept. The item caltrops is best used on a character who threatens the enemy. * Flash Powder: Because there are many enemies that can easily counter Onimaru, this item is recommended. * Origami Crane: Fairly useless since Onimaru's attacks are all high percentage. However, this could come in handy against characters such as Popo, Yoshiro, and Amaya. It also creates a favorable match-up against Cain Solomon, Cornelius Costantine and to a lesser extent Marquis la Morte. * Scroll of Inner Focus: Highly recommended. Double Slash and Sword Flurry are both very expensive and Onimaru usually needs to do a range change before he can execute them (notably, this lets him go close and Double Slash twice without resting) * Jade Figurine: This theoretically would allow him to survive a Touch of Doom. Having 100 HP is not a bad option in general (after all, a little does go a long way!). General Items * General's Insignia: Since Onimaru doesn't have any single hit attacks, this item is useless. * Girdle of Iron Will: Double Slash is slow and susceptible to stuns and interrupts so this might come in handy, but Oni is already immune to crits. * Healing Salve: When played correctly, Onimaru will be able to stay in battles for a very long time due to his high HP and physical defense. This results in many potential healing turns. * Stoneheel Totem: Very useful item. Since Onimaru can only attack at close range, people will be switching ranges a lot. This insures you come out ahead in energy. * Yellow Rock of Cowards: Not really recommended unless you like to chip away the opponent's health. There are better items for Onimaru. * Mindreader's Chalice: If you can set yourself up for a Double Slash, most players will want to switch. Onimaru can spend a lot of energy changing ranges so the energy boost is very valuable. Strategy Strengths * Powerful when at close range. * Ancestral Curse can nullify enemies' physical defense, making them highly susceptible at close range. * Very high hp. * Very high physical defense. * Can remove enemy buffs such as Enchant Blade using Sword Flurry Weaknesses * Must be in close range to deal damage; virtually worthless if he is kept at far range. * Very susceptible to light and dark damage types, unless Ancestral Spirit is used. * Against characters with high physical defense, Sword Flurry is useless. * Double Slash is slow and expensive Known bugs None Changes scheduled with next versions v. 1.9f *Onimaru, Sword Flurry hit rate down 95%->94% *Onimaru, Double Slash hit rate up 90%->98% *Onimaru, Double Slash now has 25% chance to disable range changing next turn. Full Art Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists